


Buttercup's Sneeze Attack

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Sneeze Attacks [11]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Bombs, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Comedy, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Buttercup gets a Sneeze Bomb, and Bubbles tries to save Buttercup from it.





	

[Buttercup has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

Buttercup: A sneeze bomb. Just what I've always wanted.

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then Bubbles' voice is heard.]

Bubbles: Never fear! Bubbles is here!

[Bubbles is sitting on top of a hill. She tries to fly down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as she screams. Blossom arrives just as Bubbles gets up and lifts up her stomach, revealing a belt with switches and buttons on it. She presses a button, causing a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, to come out and trap Buttercup under itself.]

Buttercup: Hey! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, Buttercup begins to inhale to sneeze.]

Buttercup: Ah, ah...

[Blossom realizes what is about to happen and runs away from the scene, while Bubbles, completely clueless, stays where she is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when Bubbles tries to inspect it...]

Buttercup: Ah... CHOO!!!

[The screen shakes as Buttercup releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which Buttercup is inside of - where it was, and knocks Bubbles off-camera. Then the crater shakes as Buttercup sneezes three more times.]

Buttercup: AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO! AH... CHOO!

[Blossom and Bubbles cautiously return to the scene to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

Buttercup: AH-CHOO!

[Buttercup sneezes again, causing Blossom and Bubbles to cringe. Blossom decides to help Buttercup out of the crater.]

Blossom: I'll help you, Buttercup.

[Buttercup nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again.]

Buttercup: AH-CHOO!

[Bubbles plugs her ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then Buttercup looks at her in irritation.]

Bubbles: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

Buttercup: [sneezes again] AH-CHOO! A little off-course?! Are you a... [sneezes again] AH-CHOO! ...schmo or what?

**"For crying out loud, Buttercup, give your little sister some credit!" Meowth said. "She at least tried to save you..."**

**"I'm not too sure if she's the right choice for a 'stupid' character role, but this wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Lumpy said.**

**"That's because you're an idiot, Lumpy!" Meowth responded.**

THE END


End file.
